<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Only by Aurae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094201">My Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae'>Aurae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Double Virgins, First Time, Heat Fic Summer 2020, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Omegas Have Vaginas with Hymens, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke Skywalker, Omega Verse, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’d never had this problem with Anakin.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts">do_it_to_julia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d never had this problem with Anakin.</p><p>But then, Anakin had had the implant. They all did. Surgically placed directly above the pituitary gland, the implant inhibited the expression of any tertiary sexual characteristics before they could emerge. The life expectancy of an implant was forty standard years, according to the manufacturer—or just prior to the onset of puberty to an approximate, perimenopausal age of fifty for the average human recipient.</p><p>For the man who had once been known throughout the galaxy as General and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the current problem was actually two-fold: 1) He was over fifty standard years old, and 2) Folks living on the Outer Rim had never heard of the implants and couldn’t afford them for their children anyway.</p><p>Mostly, the latter wasn’t an issue. And the implants were a precautionary measure in any event, since tertiary sexual characteristics were atavistic and exceedingly rare in diasporic human populations. And for a hormonally active omega to be in the immediate vicinity of an alpha on a sparsely populated desert planet like Tatooine—ridiculous! Unheard of!</p><p>So of course. Naturally. Ben didn’t believe in luck, but there was no question that his luck was positively execrable.</p><p>“Aren’t you…Old Ben…Ben Kenobi?” Luke asked, nostrils flaring. He must have tracked Ben’s scent to this cave on the northeastern ridge. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>What was he doing here? He was watching over the son of his best friend from afar and doing his level best to ensure that he did not come to harm, however remote the possibility. But the real answer wasn’t his to share; he’d made a promise to Owen and Beru to keep the past in the past. “Luke, go home. You should be in bed,” Ben said instead.</p><p>Luke stepped forward, ignoring Ben’s admonition. Luke was fourteen and still small for his age, and by the light of the moons, Ben could see that his face was flushed and shiny with sweat. “Ben…Ben, I…” Luke’s voice, boyish and high, cracked. It was deepening, on the cusp of manhood. Ah yes, he looked like his father. “I-I want—I need—”</p><p>The intoxicating scent of an omega in heat enveloped Ben a split second before Luke threw himself into his arms. He embraced Luke reflexively, pressed his face to the top of the boy’s head, and inhaled, a fragrance akin to molasses, cream, and musk settling between his eyes, just behind the bridge of his nose. It made his thoughts go fuzzy; it made his loins <em>ache</em>.</p><p>“Luke, are you sure?” Why was he even asking? Luke was presenting as an omega, and Ben’s implant had failed. He hadn’t known what he was before, but godsdammit he knew it now! The instincts of an alpha were surging through him and laying waste to his compunctions.</p><p>“Please, Ben!” Luke tugged at his tattered, roughspun robes, and like that, just like that, Ben dropped to the sandy floor of the cave, heavy as a felled bantha, on top of Luke.</p><p>He still possessed the fortitude of spirit—just barely—to be gentle as he separated Luke from his clothing, unwrapping him like a Life Day gift. He was skinny yet strong and pale in the places the twin suns did not touch. His hips rocked frantically, rubbing himself against Ben, and he gripped Ben’s shoulders, nuzzling into Ben’s left armpit. An alpha’s odor was both comforting and arousing to an omega in the throes of a heat, or so Ben had heard…</p><p>He’d never had sex before, though he knew the theory. He forced himself back a little so that he could look down upon Luke clearly. Luke was a beautiful boy, innocent in spite of this wanton desperation. Ben caressed the flat plane of Luke’s heaving belly, petted the pretty erection and the tightened scrotum at its base. And just behind the scrotum—yes, there it was. A tiny aperture, easy to overlook, protected by a hymen. A scattering of pinprick perforations in the hymen only, which meant that Luke was a virgin, same as himself. Ben hadn’t genuinely expected otherwise.</p><p>He would be Luke’s first, and Luke would be his. He groaned at the thought and released a gush of precome. Reflexively, he reached inside his robes to squeeze his shaft, to prevent premature ejaculation…</p><p>…only to recoil, shocked for the moment back into lucidity by what he felt.</p><p>Unable to help himself, he parted his robes to look. His erection was thicker and longer than he’d ever seen it. His foreskin, not merely retracted, but separated entirely from the tip of his penis. The man Ben’d used to be had seen educational holos about this phenomenon, of course, but neither he nor the mad wizard he’d become had seen it before in person—and certainly not on his own person!</p><p>Luke was also staring. His jaw was slack, and his eyes were glazed with hunger. His legs splayed open. “<em>Please</em>, Ben. I need you.”</p><p>So stubborn when he wanted something, so certain that it would be given. Anakin had been the same. But no, Luke was not Anakin, and Ben was not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would have never. Ben, on the other hand, brought his lips to Luke’s, a tender kiss to distract him from the hard push against resistance, suddenly yielding, and the unavoidable pain of this first penetration—</p><p>Ben swallowed Luke’s howls and held tight to him as he flailed. He was past the first ring of muscle, and now the second…aaahhh, so hot, so tight—! Soaking wet inside. He pulled back out, pushed back in, still so tight. Perfect. Luke hissed. Ben pulled back out again, pushed back in again. And again. And again. Luke whimpered.</p><p>Only gradually did Ben realize Luke was speaking actual words. “More,” he pleaded. “More!”</p><p>And Ben obliged. Each thrust was swift and fluid now, Luke’s silken inner walls causing Ben’s alpha penis to lengthen further with each pass, allowing him to reach all of the places that drove Luke to mindless wildness. They panted into each other’s mouths, too distracted to kiss anymore. The pleasure was practically blinding. Ben ground his teeth together, muscles tensing, vibrating like a plucked string as the sensations built, and his knot popped free, slapping the rim of Luke’s hole with each thrust. Luke hiccuped and came, semen spilling between them, but Ben hardly took any notice, and he didn’t stop. Yes, the pleasure was starting to peak now, and he was close, so, so close—</p><p>One last, mighty shove, and somehow, some way, his knot was inside, and Luke’s hole was closing and clenching behind it, and Ben was coming and coming and coming.</p><p>They remained tied for over half an hour, marinating in the afterglow and the heady scents of their recent copulation. By the time Ben had softened enough to slip out of Luke, he’d already fallen asleep cradled in Ben’s arms. Relief from heat at last. He looked angelic to Ben, the long fans of his lashes fluttering with some sweet dream, and Ben felt a new wave of protectiveness wash over him.</p><p>He wouldn’t let anyone harm Luke, not even if it meant his life. Luke was to be his one, his only.</p><p>Ben escorted Luke back to the Lars farm the next morning, telling an angry Owen and a worried Beru that he’d intercepted Luke trying to run away from home. As lies went, it wasn’t his worst, not by a long shot, and in any event, it was better, far better, than the truth.</p><p>The truth?</p><p>“Will I see you again soon?” Luke asked, hopeful. And so very beautiful.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Owen growled.</p><p>Ben lowered the hood of his cloak and made ready to take his leave. “We shall see,” he said. But it was another lie: He knew he was already beyond all hope.</p><p>No, he’d never had this problem with Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posted to the exchange on May 9, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>